


Painting Class

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Painting Class, Watercolours, cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione and Severus attend their last painting class...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Painting Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbidmuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/gifts).



> I blame MM for this short story that has absolutely no point to it at all.

“I call it ‘Cactus for Umbridge.’” Hermione grinned at Severus as he looked at her latest watercolour painting. It was a very awkwardly shaped green cactus with a pink flower on the top. She would never be an artist, of that he was more than sure.

“Why for the pink Toad?” He quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed, smiling beautifully at him in a way that made his heart flutter.

“Well, it’s the right sort of shape for her to sit on…” Hermione laughed and he couldn’t help himself. He threw his head back and roared with laughter. He had been so angry when she had joined the same Watercolours for Beginners class that he had joined until he had got to know her. She had a wicked sense of humour and he had begun to find himself drawn to her more and more. She winked at him then and he couldn’t stop his breath catching in his throat.

“Scott? Helen? Have you quite finished disrupting the class?” The teacher, a prissy Muggle with an attitude problem and a distinctly bitter voice, glared over at them and Severus had finally had enough.

“Madam, we are having fun. Or we were. I believe I am done here.” Severus stood up and turned to Hermione, hoping she would back him up. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. He raised his back and she smirked, standing up and looking at his painting for the first time. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his painting in her hands, hiding it from the rest of the class. He blushed bright pink and walked after her as she left the room.

“Hermione. Hermione wait up! I’m sorry. I…” Severus ran into her back and felt the edge of the canvas jab him in the leg.

“What’s the name of this painting Severus?” She whispered the words as if afraid of the answer.

“It doesn’t have a name.” He shook his head in denial and she turned to catch his eye, the look of disbelief on her face showing him just how little she thought of his lie.

“What is the name of this painting?” She asked him again and he desperately wished that he could answer her without incriminating himself. But he knew he couldn’t.

“Does it matter?” Severus hung his head, shame burning his skin as he waited for the pity, or worse, the disgust to appear on her face. She turned to him, tilting the painting this way and that. He sighed softly and turned the painting the correct way up. She focussed on it and saw immediately what it was. Her skin darkened pink slightly and he blushed again as he opened his mouth to explain.

“I think…that looks like…Janakurpara…” Hermione’s voice dripped sin and his eyes flicked to her face, his jaw still dropped. She smirked and he felt his member twitch in appreciation. She leaned into him and kissed his jawline gently before she spoke again.

“Shall we call the painting ‘Tomorrow morning’?” He whimpered slightly and groaned as she pushed her hips against him, a throaty moan echoing in the hallway as she apparated them directly to her living room, pushing him down on the daybed with a throaty growl.


End file.
